typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidite
The Obsidites '''(Native name '''Fersii)''' '''are a race of sapient aliens that originated from the planet Merido. One of the more recent races to enter the galactic stage, they were previously an exclusive to their subterranean homes beneath the hot planet. They seemed to have evolved based on dramatic changes to the environment over many cycles, and can be paralleled to moles by some traits. Biology Most Obsidites stand relatively short at around the range of 4.5-5 feet or 137-152 cm with long arms and firm and leathery, solid black skin lined with short, ultra-fine hairs. They possess bat-like ears with white tufts of hair at the base, and rock-like armor plating on their arms and legs, finished with three large claw fingers, which can come together to function as shovels, and two thumbs for grasping, on each hand. The hides of their skin as well as the armor are specialize to handle glaring amounts of heat and radiation, and they are remarkably dense and strong, able to burrow through the toughest of rock and minerals with claws stronger than diamond and many metals. Living and working natively in often pitch darkness, they are developed to be optimally in tune to their environment, using their strong smell and hearing, the vibrations of the hairs on their body, and their claws to sense the slightest changes in the earth and nature around them. Their eyes often appear closed, but they are in fact not blind, but particularly light-sensitive. Their eyes will open up if only a little in the dark underground and they will continue to little more than squint in the light, with the possibility of adapting to it after a decent amount of time. Just as important to their environment, they are able to hold and recycle limited air and tolerate great amounts of carbon dioxide and other gases; having some amount of access to the ground above is important for certain areas, sometimes to hunt and forage for sustenance. Development It is inferred that the planet of Merido was once a lush earth-like planet and the Obsidites lived mostly above, a sapient people with extremely advanced technology. After an uncertain dramatic event, the atmosphere had gradually waned to let in dangerous amounts of radiation from their sun, eventually killing off much of the flora and fauna existing at the time, as well as rendering much of the Obsidites’ advanced technology useless. Regardless, the Obsidites would work and adapt with the changes in their home: going underground, reverting to simpler lifestyles and being shaped with the rest of the remaining life to their current biology. They are natural miners and workers, specialized to handle many rough elements, and occasionally use their acquired resistance to radiation to go above the surface for whatever reason, such as to hunt. Obsidites do not wear clothes on Merido, aside from earthen trinkets on their bodies. By nature, Obsidites have been friendly, thriving in a much intertwined civilization on Merido, but have remained isolated and particular to their native ground. The outside brings pain, and just as well so do unwarranted outsiders; they will kindly house the odd visitor and cater to them, but they are much adverse to larger parties imposing on their society. However, these isolationist ideals have steadily gone in favor to the older generation of Obsidites; after the Federation made contact, they were opened back up to more advanced technology and the possibilities of the galactic stage, piquing the interest of much of the newer generation. As such, Obsidites, largely of the new generations, have begun expanding to the stars (and wearing some clothes, a weird feeling). Leaving is discouraged, and many colonies consider those Obsidites who move off-world as exiles. One of the youngest on the galactic stage, Obsidites have only been present as far as Krotesa in the last 75 Earth-years. Typically, Obsidites are very kind, grounded and relaxed, yet devoted and determined. Of all the races to meet, at least off-world from Merido, Obsidites are one of the most consistently open and friendly. One might not find a closer ally to have. Category:Species